


my point of singularity

by mingcat



Series: chasing cosmos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chiyo best girl bestest girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Atsumu thought the stars to be unattainable and the world too large— until he was able to hold the stars in the palm of his hand and keep his entire universe within his embrace.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: chasing cosmos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	my point of singularity

Atsumu was cooking while humming along to the song playing on the speakers by the tv, swaying his hips and nodding his head now and then. He could hear Kiyoomi’s voice and his daughter’s laughter from down the hall and it made him smile. Glancing down at the golden band around his finger, he sighed.

Kiyoomi and he were finally married after 3 years of dating. It was a wonderful wedding, a bit over the top with Kiyoomi’s older sister insisting she handle the preparations, but he couldn’t complain. Not when he saw the raven waiting for him at the altar with a few tears already trailing down his cheeks and the brightness of a thousand suns in his smile. Their wonderfully beautiful and absolutely cheesy vows were all met with fake groans and yells of “whipped!” being thrown here and there, the yelling courtesy of a certain tall blonde with specs and Atsumu’s very own twin brother. And  _ oh _ , when Chiyo, his 7 year old daughter, had brought them the rings with a kiss to both of their cheeks and an excited whisper of ‘I love you both!’, Atsumu wasn’t sure how he made it through the rest of the ceremony and reception without melting into a puddle of tears. Perhaps it helped that he had two, strong, warm arms supporting him; pillars that kept him upright.

The very same ones that wrapped around his waist.

“Hiya, Omi,” the blonde chuckled when the raven buried his head into his neck, leaving a peck behind his ear in greeting.

“Hello, my love.”

"Chiyo ready yet?”

“Mh, she threw me out of the room since, apparently, my style was ‘so not her vibe’, or so she said.”

Atsumu threw his head back onto the raven’s shoulders in a laugh, the other choosing to leave soft kisses along the exposed column of skin which only made Atsumu laugh harder and squirm with how ticklish it felt.

“So,” Kiyoomi began when they settled back down to peacefully swaying with the soft music playing. “What’s for breakfast?”

“‘Yer favourite.”

“You?”

Atsumu smacked the arms around his middle, blush darkening at the low chuckle against his ear. He absentmindedly traced the colorful lines the raven had tattooed on his forearm, lines that connected his moles in little constellations. It was quite the shock when he had told the blonde that he wanted to get tattoos, the fact that he asked for this specifically always made Atsumu’s heart overflow with affection and pure adoration. “Don’t be so vulgar in the morning, ‘ya ass.”

A kiss on the cheek. “Is it so wrong to want to shower the love of my life, the light in my darkness, my darling god, with all the love he deserves and then devour him wholly so my love for him is ingrained in his very soul beneath his lovely sun kissed skin?”

Atsumu full on squealed as he turned towards his husband to bury his cherry coloured face into his chest. “Stop being so poetic!”

The raven laughed, tightening his hold and pecking the blonde’s temple. “Never, if for you, never.”

Atsumu smacked his upper arm half-heartedly, looking up at the other with a dopey smile on his face. “Marry me, Omi Omi.”

A soft chuckle. “We’re already married, love.”

The blonde shook his head, pouting. “Marry me again, then.”

"Atsu, love, I know we earn a pretty good sum individually, but as much as I'd love to marry you again and give my siblings another reason to boss me around, I'd rather use the money for something else."

"Oh? What something else?"

"Something important," the raven shrugged, false nonchalance written all over him. Atsumu grinned, playing along as he wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi's neck, the raven’s hands easily snaking around his waist.

"Mh, like what?" The click of the stove behind him meant that the other had turned it off for him and saved them from burning their home down.

"Like new furniture, new clothes, more food, those typa stuff." They began swaying now, dancing to the faint music.

The blonde gave him a bemused look. "Why would we need new stuff like that?"

Kiyoomi was smiling, but there was a slight uncertain glint in his eyes as if he was trying to read the other’s possible reactions to what he was about to say. "For our next kid."

That had them pausing, the words processing in the blonde’s head. "Our… 'ya wanna adopt a kid with me?" His voice was small, hopeful. That had the raven relaxing fully, his smile growing softer as he nodded. "Yeah, and it’s not like I don’t love the life we have, you know I love Chiyo and would die for our little girl, I just…” he sighed, rubbing their noses together. “I never even thought about marriage before I met you, much less children. But I want to try, together. So, you know, adoption. Or we could get a surrogate or maybe foster or whatever works. But only if you’d want too as well.”

“Want to,” a small whimper left the blonde’s lips as he buried his face into the raven’s neck, hugging him tight. “Fuck, Omi, I’d fucking love that.”

Kiyoomi held him to his chest, swaying them side to side. “Great. And this time,” he leaned away to cup the blonde’s cheeks, staring straight through him, into his very soul. “You won’t be alone.”

Atsumu weakly punched him, pressing the balls of his palms into his eyes. “I love ‘ya so freakin’ much, but ‘yer really an ass for making me cry this early in the morning.”

The raven chuckled, gently prying the other’s hands away to pepper his face with soft, tiny kisses before finally reaching his lips to leave a deeper, lingering one. “I love you too, Atsu. Now c’mon, breakfast time.”

The raven moved around him, moving the food on the pan to platters and bringing them to the table as he yelled for their daughter. Soon enough, Chiyo came bounding down the hallway in clothes that definitely were not Kiyoomi’s style and greeted both her fathers with a chirpy ‘good morning!’ and a peck to their cheeks.

As Atsumu listened to his daughter ramble on about one of the classes she liked, as he felt the comforting touch of his husband’s hand on top of his while calloused fingers rubbed circles on his skin, he couldn’t help but think about how around that time next year they’d have a new addition to their lovely family. Another star in their little galaxy.

And he absolutely could not wait.


End file.
